<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【东去春来】冰是沉眠的水 by pyramusy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261225">【东去春来】冰是沉眠的水</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyramusy/pseuds/pyramusy'>pyramusy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, 名侦探学院</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyramusy/pseuds/pyramusy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*郎东哲/王春彧</p><p>*AU, ABO, OOC</p><p>法医和警察的小故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>东去春来 - Relationship, 郎东哲/王春彧</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【东去春来】冰是沉眠的水</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>南湾市的雷电暴雨预警响了一整晚，倾盆大雨以倒灌之势冲击着这座滨海小城，滚滚浓云背后是阵阵电闪雷鸣，隆隆的声响震得大地都在颤动，一夜之间朋友圈里全是各种闪电和暴雨的小视频和为此失眠之人的抱怨。一直到第二天早晨，南湾市还在下着零星小雨，太阳倒是慢慢探出头来，空气一下子变得又潮又闷，仿佛凝固似的令人透不过气儿来。</p><p>齐思钧就属于那失眠的一拨人。他抱住被子眼睛眨巴盯着天花板，五分钟之后闹钟准时响了起来。伸长胳膊按掉闹铃后，他揉了揉头发坐起来，歪着头看着晨光慢慢透过薄窗帘洒进屋里。与此同时，隔壁卧室的门被推开，顶着鸡窝头的唐九洲趿着拖鞋眯着眼睛走过来，摸索着转动门把手，他一脸没睡醒的样子，打着哈欠含糊不清地说道，“……哥，起床了啊……”</p><p>两个人挤在洗手间里刷牙洗脸。齐思钧动作快，他把毛巾搭在唐九洲肩上就去厨房做早饭。电饭煲里有刚煮好的粥，他舀了两碗摆在桌上，又麻利地煎了一个荷包蛋和两块培根。恰好面包机发出叮的一声，烤得金黄适中的土司弹了出来。齐思钧给他做了一个很大的三明治，又洗了两个苹果装在袋子里放进唐九洲的书包。男孩的脸颊还滴着水，急匆匆地从洗手间里跑出来坐在饭桌前。</p><p>“哥，你又不吃早饭啊。”唐九洲见他背着包，拿起垃圾袋要出门，语气里充满关切和不舍。</p><p>齐思钧套上门口衣架上的外套，“一大早有会呢，来不及吃了。哦对了，晚上我不回来吃饭，冰箱里有菜你热热吃，不想吃的话就点外卖，别到处瞎跑就行。你阿蒲哥和文韬哥这回从国外抓了犯人回来，晚上请他们吃饭呢。”</p><p>“知道啦，我明年都要高考了，你还不放心我。”唐九洲嘴巴塞得满满的举着筷子和他挥手，门快关上了又想起什么似地喊道，“你早点回来啊！少喝点酒！”</p><p>彻夜的暴雨让市政忙得脚不沾地，电台里滚动播放着各处抢修进度。家门口不远的地方有棵树被雷劈倒横在马路上，齐思钧只能绕路开去单位，半道上还遇见骑共享单车的蒲熠星，便顺路把他带上了。蒲熠星刚从欧洲回来没几天，时差还没倒好，拉开车门就躺在了后座，“小齐救我啊……”</p><p>“怎么了你？”齐思钧笑道，“你们可是完成使命光荣回国的，新闻头条都是你们经侦队啊。”</p><p>蒲熠星打了个大哈欠，“还好这次把那个姓钱的抓回来，不然谁知道他又窜到哪个国家去了。”</p><p>“这么说，那几个操纵股票市场，还有什么挪用公款的都落网了吧？”齐思钧边倒车边问，车停进了院子里的公用停车位，两个人和门卫打了个招呼便穿到旁边的弄堂里买早点。经过一整晚雨水的洗礼，石砖地面布满水坑，偶尔有小孩子跑过去溅起不少水花。两旁凸出的屋檐仍在滴滴答答落着水珠，仿佛一片乌云在头顶下着小雨。</p><p>“是啊，这个案子算是结了。”蒲熠星伸了个懒腰，对面的阿伯正在飞速摊蛋饼，“你们呢？”</p><p>齐思钧咬了一口热气腾腾的肉包子，舌尖被烫了下不停地扇风，“…啊……我师哥手上有个案子，不过……呼……已经在写结案报告了。”他吸了口冰豆浆缓了缓，“就是之前传谣特别多的那个失踪案，今天开会还得报告呢。”</p><p>齐思钧的师哥是南湾市刑侦支队队长王春彧，比他大几个月正好高一届，成了公安大学的师兄弟。他还未踏进警校就听闻了这位风云学长，面容清秀、性格温柔、成绩优异，相处起来更是如沐春风，更重要的是单身，虽然王春彧本人对此的看法是大家被关在学校里日夜苦练难免会产生一些不切实际评价和判断。那会儿齐思钧正在他的宿舍里开小灶呼啦啦吃着自热小火锅，“师哥，我觉得上次堵你那人还行，不考虑一下啊？”</p><p>王春彧坐在对面床铺上面不改色给自己打了一针抑制剂，抽空的药剂瓶和一次性针筒以一个完美的抛物线飞进宿舍门口的垃圾桶里。他揉了揉不再发烫的腺体，手指戳了一下齐思钧的额头，“我的射击分数已经很低了，他居然比我还菜，这不行。而且我们参加过几次案例分析讨论会，实在聊不到一起。”于是风云学长便带着黄金单身汉的头衔顺风顺水地来到南湾市刑侦支队，逐渐又成为了学弟学妹口中愈发神乎其神的支队长。</p><p>齐思钧和蒲熠星在二楼分别后，拎着半杯豆浆往办公室走，还没推开门他就闻到一阵小葱和麻油的香味。他一眼就看到文件堆后面正在埋头吃早饭的王春彧，凑上去一瞧，“你哪里买的砂锅小馄饨？”</p><p>王春彧被这突如其来的声音吓得差点呛到，手一抖一个饱满的小馄饨啪唧掉进了碗里。他抽了一张餐巾纸擦掉溅到桌上的汤汁，“小齐你走路没有声儿啊。”</p><p>齐思钧一屁股坐到他对面，使劲抽抽鼻子，“这附近哪里有卖那么——香的小馄饨啊？我怎么记得你以前都不好好吃早饭，但最近又是小馄饨又是粥，前天潘潘说还看到你在吃生煎。”他眯起眼睛，摆出一副审讯的架势来，“坦白从宽，抗拒从严啊。”</p><p>王春彧摇摇头吃掉了最后一个小馄饨，“等你有证据了在来和我谈哦。”他扔掉包装盒和一次性调羹，靠着椅背吃饱喝足气定神闲。这一局，王春彧K.O.。</p><p>齐思钧撇撇嘴，嘟嘟囔囔着下回我5点就在门口堵你。他揉揉眼睛又打了个哈欠，眼角沁出些泪花来。王春彧看得分明，边整理桌子边装作不经意地问道，“昨晚上那雷真吓人，我都没睡好，你呢？”</p><p>齐思钧迟钝地啊了一声，“哦，我、我睡得还行……”话音未落，又是一个哈欠。王春彧看见他布满红血丝的眼睛忍不住叹气道，“小齐，之前给你名片的那家心理诊所，你去过吗？”</p><p>“唔，去过啊，就……还好啦，老爷爷还蛮和蔼的。”齐思钧摸着脖子看上去像在努力回忆。</p><p>“老爷爷三个月前就已经退休了，听说现在是个名校毕业的高材生大帅哥。”王春彧看着他，“你该不会不知道吧？”</p><p>被戳破谎言的师弟嘿嘿地笑了几声，他逃避似地开始整理桌子上并不凌乱的文件，飞快地说道，“哎呀我真的没事，王老师你别担心啦。”话音刚落，齐思钧就捧着开会资料飞速地消失在走廊里。也只有撒娇的时候才会喊自己王老师，王春彧感觉才上班没多久就叹了好几次气，拿起文件夹慢悠悠地朝会议室走去。</p><p>他在会议室门口碰到了郎东哲。后者穿着一身深蓝色西装，白衬衫没系领带，松开了两颗扣子，像一个专业模特似地站在那儿。王春彧的脚步倏地停住了，郎东哲就跟脑袋后面长了眼睛一样回过了头，镜片后乌黑的眼珠一下子锁定到他。王队长心里莫名的有点发怵，虽然面上带着得体的微笑，双脚恨不得立刻跨进会议室。偏偏郎东哲堵住了半个门，他身边的石凯也完全没有察觉到空气中的微妙气氛，雀跃地朝他打招呼，“王老师早！”</p><p>“早啊凯凯，郎法医早。”王春彧打算执行敌不动我不动且不动如山的策略。</p><p>郎东哲冲他温和地笑了笑，“春彧早。”正当他打算从那半扇门里挤进去时，听见郎东哲又开口道，“那家小馄饨的味道你觉得怎么样？”</p><p>王春彧登时愣在原地，石凯非常配合地问道，什么小馄饨？而郎东哲只是坦然地注视着他，据石凯事后努力回忆，他可从来没见过郎医生的目光那么柔情蜜意。齐思钧啃着鸡翅膀说凯凯你的用词未免太糟糕了。</p><p>“哦，就……挺香的，挺好吃的，我都吃完了。”王队长有些磕巴地说。他远远看到局长和副局长像救星一样朝这边走来，便立刻扔下一句要开会了我先进去了，脚底生风般地溜进了会议室，逃跑的背影和他的小师弟如出一辙。他自然也没有看见郎东哲看着他的背影，露出无奈又温柔的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>2.<br/>王春彧第一次见到郎东哲是在一年多前市里搞的联谊会上。一开始他是真的不想去也没打算去，之前朋友送了他一叠各类公园博物馆的套票，因为案子缠身一直都没空，眼下好不容易周末有了空闲的时间，便立刻把两天安排得满当当的，还在桌面的小台历上把周六画了好大一个圈，下面写上「话剧+画展」。王春彧的小算盘打得美滋滋，结果下班前遇到了局长，聊了没两句话题就直奔联谊。</p><p>局长以“年轻人应该多参加参加活动、多认识点人”为由，三言两语就把王春彧的借口给堵了回去。隔天他就发现，他和齐思钧一起都被报了上去，活动信息嗖嗖地发到每个人的微信里。王春彧有些郁闷，午休的时候趴在桌上对着话剧票唉声叹气，“小齐啊，你周六没有别的计划吗？”</p><p>齐思钧的视线都没有从电脑屏幕上挪开，“啊？周六？九洲要去上培训班……”</p><p>“我问的是你，唉算了……匹配成功的人可以获得四季酒店双人下午茶套餐一份……”王春彧琢磨了一下，脑袋里冒出个主意。他在心里默默说服自己并不是为了高级酒店丰盛又好吃的下午茶，毕竟花费周六大半个下午的时间和陌生人做一些看起来就很无聊的游戏，不机智地犒劳一下自己怎么行呢。</p><p>“小齐，咱俩绑定吧！”得到齐思钧的欣然应允后王春彧松了口气。但是，显然一个被工作塞满脑袋的人和一个苦恼如何熬过联谊的人都忘记同一件事，那就是报名表上来自同一单位甚至同一支队的信息昭然若揭，并且两位刑警还都是Omega。</p><p>直到联谊那天所有人拿着爱的号码牌被迫分组时王春彧才意识到这个问题。一组八个人，四个Alpha和四个Omega，他和齐思钧并不在一个组，甚至被分得特别远。王春彧和身边两位打了个招呼，简单地介绍一下自己后便开始放空发呆，郎东哲就是在这个时候坐进他对面唯一空着的椅子上，两人的目光刚刚好交汇。郎东哲穿着普通的T恤和牛仔裤，套着一件休闲西装，鼻梁上架着一副圆框眼镜柔和了棱角分明的五官。他向同组的人稍稍点头，眼神又落在王春彧身上，嘴角牵起淡淡的微笑。他的话很少，除了做游戏时必要的交谈，大多数时间都沉默不语，和周围热烈交谈的人形成鲜明对比。王春彧想，他俩大概都是被迫来参加联谊的可怜人。</p><p>由于和齐思钧绑定失败没能拿到下午茶优惠券，王春彧对于后面的活动也兴致缺缺。他捧着杯子吸着饮料，手里的蛋糕盘里装着几块点心和水果坐在最后一排，看着同事兼好友的号码被投在大屏幕上，旁边还有个俗气的粉色爱心。主持人激动地宣布配对成功，王春彧目瞪口呆地看到齐思钧和他身边一个青年乐呵呵地一道走上前。</p><p>“他是你朋友吗？”忽然，有人在他耳边开口。</p><p>王春彧转头一看是郎东哲，不知何时他也挪到角落里的位置，抱着胳膊像一个局外人。</p><p>“嗯，个子高的那位是我朋友。”王春彧说道，“真羡慕啊。”</p><p>“你也想上去？”郎东哲问。</p><p>王春彧摆摆手笑着说，“那倒没有，我只是对那个下午茶券感兴趣。”</p><p>不过那天给王春彧留下最深刻印象的却是一通电话，将他和齐思钧直接从活动现场喊到了南湾市远郊的一片荒地。这片面朝洺江视野开阔的待开发土地上停着好几辆大型土方车和挖掘机，等王春彧和齐思钧驱车赶到时，现场已经拦起了醒目的黄色警戒线，将围观的群众挡在外面。俩人接过手套迅速戴上，一旁的潘宥诚领着他俩往前边走边说道，“今天刚刚开始动土呢，结果挖出来一具白骨，现在只找到64块，在这边……”</p><p>齐思钧蹲在被挖掘机刨开的坑面前拿起一件破破烂烂的衣料，“看来我们的周末又泡汤了。”</p><p>他们刚回到队里继续干活就和局长一行人撞上了，这是王春彧第二次见到郎东哲。在市局刑侦队会议室门外的走廊里，郎东哲站在局长身后向他伸出手，他依旧穿着白天那套衣服，走廊天花板顶灯投下的光落恰巧落在他的手上，“王队长你好，我是从津海分局调来的法医郎东哲。”</p><p>南湾市已经很久没有发生过这类案件，建筑工地挖出骸骨的消息不胫而走，几个小时就传开了各种版本，甚至还配上模糊不清的现场偷拍照。舆论的压力自然而然就变成了整个刑侦队的压力，刑侦队的压力又顺势落在了初来乍到的郎东哲身上。不确定尸源就没法顺利展开工作，郎东哲一来就关进了解剖室，解剖台上正摆着挖出来的所有人骨，初步判断是位男性，死亡时间至少有5年以上了。</p><p>接到郎东哲电话时王春彧和齐思钧正在规土局了解情况。这片荒地早些年是老破小聚集地，拆迁后被开发商看中准备打造高端别墅区，没想到刚竣工就挖出尸体，现在所有的项目都停滞了。</p><p>“王队长。”郎东哲的声音从手机里传来，王春彧倒是没在意他怎么有自己手机号码，直接问道，“有结论了？”</p><p>“嗯，男性，身高170左右，年龄在50-55岁，小腿骨折过。从现场留下的衣物看，他的生活在当年比较拮据。凶器应该是榔头之类的工具。”郎东哲顿了顿，继续道，“你们得从7年前查起了。”</p><p>八天后，南湾发布在微博上发出了一张蓝底白字的通告，洺江畔在建工地尸骨案已经侦破，三言两语概括了被害者与凶手的关系和大致的作案情况，给愈演愈烈的谣言之火泼了盆冷水。熬夜好几天的队员们都趴在办公桌里补眠，困到眼皮打架的齐思钧还不忘踢了踢王春彧的凳子说这回多亏了郎法医，要不然媒体的唾沫星子能把我们淹死。</p><p>王春彧点点头，原本新同事来都会搞一个欢迎会下下馆子之类的，只是这回正好碰上案子就耽搁了。想到这里王春彧的脚步硬生生转了个弯，朝着走廊另一头法医科走去。他正要敲门，办公室的门像有感应似地自己开了。郎东哲有些惊讶，目光从王春彧的脸移到墙上的挂钟，“现在才六点，刑侦队都是这么早上班的吗？”</p><p>“啊……没有没有，他们都在办公室睡觉呢。”王春彧不由自主地压低声音，眉眼间染了些笑意，“你也来得很早啊。”</p><p>“想早点把结案报告写了。”郎东哲说，“吃过早饭了吗？”</p><p>王春彧下意识摸了摸肚子，他的作息不算规律，错过饭点更是平常的事情。通宵一整夜的胃早就没有饿的感觉，他刚要说没关系，郎东哲已经穿上外套关了门，“走把，就当是陪我去吃点东西。”</p><p>清晨的南湾市仍然被雾气笼罩。王春彧走在前面带着郎东哲穿过一条老弄堂，晨雾裹在他的身上，从郎东哲的角度看去像是蒙了一层毛玻璃，声音也飘渺的不真实，“我们平时都在这里买早点，小齐最喜欢吃那家的包子……”他不禁加快了步子走到王春彧身边，余光恰好能瞥到青年的侧脸。</p><p>俩人坐在弄堂口的小椅子上各吃了一碗面，王春彧又给齐思钧和潘宥诚买了两个煎饼。等他们回到办公室时，天光大亮，雾气慢慢散了。太阳从大玻璃窗照进来，整间屋子都暖洋洋的。王春彧把煎饼放在俩人办公桌上，齐思钧睡得半梦半醒，抽抽鼻子嗅到了香味，半睁着眼睛爬起来揉揉脖子，“哇……谢谢王老师！”另一边潘宥诚睡得从沙发上滚下来，一下子也醒了，坐在地上发了半天懵。</p><p>郎东哲拿着报告路过刑侦办公室时，就看到王春彧懒洋洋地趴在桌上，半张脸都埋进胳膊里。背后的窗户投进的晨光笼着他，就连翘起的头发丝都覆着薄薄的光晕。像是想到什么似的，郎东哲忽然弯了弯唇角，轻不可闻地笑了。</p><p> </p><p>3.<br/>小型庆功宴的地点定在市中心丽园饭店的包厢。这饭店是郭文韬选的，说是海鲜做得挺不错。钱是齐思钧掏的，经侦队飞赴捷克之前他揽着蒲熠星说要是能顺利抓捕归来就请他们吃饭。几个人脑袋凑在一起点了好几个大菜，齐思钧捧着手机边发微信边说吃不完给我打包啊不许浪费。刚点好小龙虾的郭文韬满意地把菜单递给了潘宥诚，“你怎么不把九洲带来？”</p><p>齐思钧摇了摇手机，“他下了课还有补习班呢。我之前给他找了个老师，清华毕业的，教得可好了。”</p><p>王春彧差点喷出一口茶，“就是你去年联谊那天认识的？我还以为你俩成了呢。”</p><p>齐思钧托着腮慢悠悠说，“那我还以为你和郎法医暗通款曲了呢。”话音刚落剩下的人齐刷刷地看向王春彧，后者捏着茶杯喝也不是放也不是，讪笑道，“我和郎医生只是朋友。”</p><p>“朋友会给你天天买早饭？”齐思钧大概今天铁了心要问出点什么，把石凯偷偷告诉他的情报直接交代出来，惹得其他人全都发出哇哦的感叹，七嘴八舌地穷追不舍。王春彧被问得一直在吃花生米和凉菜，连耳朵都红了。好不容易热菜端上来把注意力引走，他偷偷摸摸松了口气，咬着筷子不知道在想什么。</p><p>齐思钧看了他一眼，用只有两个人听得到的声音说，“这不像你哦。之前老白不是给你介绍了一个牙医，你俩才聊了一次天就没下文了。”</p><p>王春彧边剥小龙虾边说他一开口就要三年抱俩，我没有拉黑他已经很给面子了。这回轮到齐思钧差点喷饮料，他摇摇头又把话题拉回到郎东哲身上，仗着对方不在就开始拉红线，“痕检科的小刘说最近你俩磁场很奇怪，到底怎么了？”王春彧心里咯噔一下，他蹭了蹭鼻子嘀咕了句没啥，有点心虚地咳了一声说，“我只比你大几个月就这么关心我终身大事，倒是你，就没什么想法吗？”</p><p>齐思钧笑了笑说，“平时那么忙哪有时间想这个，大不了内部消化算了。而且九洲也快高考了，等他进大学了再说吧。”</p><p>王春彧给他倒满了一杯橙汁，“……小齐，人总是要前看的。”</p><p>齐思钧夹菜的手顿了顿，最终还是没有再开口。</p><p>饭局结束已经八点多了，几个人还有点意犹未尽，想找个路边摊再来一顿。齐思钧刚想说自己和唐九洲约好了要早点回家，口袋里的手机先震动起来。他拿出来一看是值班的同事，顿时有了不好的预感，“喂，我是小齐。”</p><p>蒲熠星见他眉头越皱越紧，挂了电话便问，“出什么事儿了？”</p><p>齐思钧远远瞧见王春彧擦着手走过来，拿着两个人的外套站起来，“辖区派出所接到报案，滨江那边的绿地里死了个人。”</p><p> </p><p>“死者名叫郝强，是一家上市地产公司的老总。据他妻子说，他每天晚上都有夜跑的习惯，以前都是在家附近的公园里夜跑。滨江这片是最近才来，没想到却在那儿被人杀害了。”王春彧在「郝氏地产」四个字上画了一个圈，“这个人之前经侦队有调查过，曾经和他们手头的一起操纵股票市场和跨国洗钱的案子有关，但是郝强本人没有参与，所以后面也没有再跟进了。”</p><p>“会不会还是和经济犯罪有关？”小赵问。</p><p>“不排除这种可能性。”齐思钧接口道，“经侦队那边的材料已经全部拿过来了，大家分着看一下。”</p><p>“我们清点了一下郝强的随身物品，手机、钱包里的钱和卡都在，但是手腕上少了一块手表。他妻子说是一块IWC的手表，六年前在香港旅游的时候买的，价格不菲。”王春彧翻看着证物资料说。</p><p>“……谋财害命？”</p><p>“我不认为是这样。”郎东哲推开会议室的门，声音跟着脚步声一起传了进来，迎着众人的目光开口道，“他的太阳穴里有一枚子弹，准确地说是一颗被打磨过的金属BB弹。”说着他拿起一个证物袋摆在桌上，BB弹的前端被磨成锥型，比普通的要稍大一些。郎东哲往自己脑袋上比划了一下继续道，“子弹打进太阳穴后造成颅内大出血，导致了被害人的身亡，凶器应该是气弹枪一类的枪械。现在市面上禁止BB弹的自由流通，只有一些射击俱乐部才有。”他把尸检报告递给了王春彧，指腹在A4纸下擦过他的指尖，郎东哲飞快地看了对方一眼，收回手插进裤兜里站在一旁。</p><p>王春彧思考了一会儿在白板上涂画起来，“滨江这块步道是半个月前才刚刚修好的，前段时间一直下雨，也就这两个礼拜陆陆续续有人开始在这里跑步。郝强第一次在这里夜跑是上周五，到今天为止一共六天。”</p><p>齐思钧点点头附和道，“嗯，我和潘潘问过其他夜跑的人，晚上这个点也就五六个人。因为旁边的公园项目还没完全结束，很多人看到蓝色的挡板都以为里面还没开放，而且连路灯都几乎没有，所以知道这里能跑步的人很少。”</p><p>“凶手知道滨江这里环境昏暗人也不多，所以带着凶器在周边埋伏。郝强倒霉就撞上了，不觉得很奇怪吗？”郎东哲推了推眼镜，“应该没有人会带大量现金或值钱的东西去跑步吧。”</p><p>“而且旁边就是IFC，怎么想都不太对。”齐思钧用笔点了点笔记本，“会不会他本来只想杀了郝强，看到名表就见财起意了？”</p><p>王春彧忽然想到，“对了，那个报案的呢？”</p><p>小赵说，“报案的是个顺风车司机，在这附近转悠想拉生意。据他说，他停在路边想去绿化带里解手，没想到发现脚边躺了个人。”</p><p>潘宥诚补充道，“滨江那块以前和IFC不通，动工才没多久，所以监控也不完善。郝强跑步那条步道旁边的马路就没有探头，我们只能调取别的路口的监控了。”</p><p>王春彧点点头，“还是先从郝强的社会关系入手吧。”</p><p> </p><p>雨不知何时淅淅沥沥下起来，像针一样细密。临近黄梅天，空气闷热，囤积着雨水的云层层叠叠。王春彧甫一下楼就看到大门口一把蓝色的雨伞像公园里的咖啡杯一样顺着一个方向转着，唐九洲的小半张脸露出来，他还穿着校服，肩上背着一个看起来就很沉的书包，一边转着雨伞一边踩着台阶玩儿。齐思钧从一楼档案室出来，小跑着来到男孩儿身边。王春彧听见唐九洲拖着嗓子小声地抱怨了梅雨和突如其来的工作，俩人一道走进雨幕里，那把伞转了两圈向齐思钧那边斜了几寸。</p><p>郎东哲朝他走过去，“不回去吗？”</p><p>“嗯，正要走呢。”王春彧下意识摸了摸口袋里的车钥匙。</p><p>郎东哲点点头，又像是自言自语道，“……我还得去吃点东西，晚饭没吃上，现在又饿了。”</p><p>王春彧迟疑了几秒，郎东哲已经走出去了。雨下得更大了，落在台阶上都有细碎的声响。他没有打伞，水珠顺着脸颊和衣袖慢慢地淌下去，滴落在脚边溅起小小的水花。这时身后传来稍显急促的脚步声，越来越近，郎东哲当没听见似的继续往前走，嘴角却挑起一个明显的弧度。</p><p>头顶上的雨被伞遮挡了，形成一片狭小又安静的空间。他回过头，王春彧捏着伞柄站在他面前，踌躇着开口说，“……要不我们一起去吃吧？”</p><p> </p><p>4.<br/>骸骨案结束后的第二天，王春彧又忙到八九点钟，黑夜吞没了晚霞铺满整片天空，唯有现代文明给予的电与灯让整座城市依旧充满活力。他坐在椅子里伸了个很大的懒腰，环视了一圈只剩他一个人的办公室，伸手把台灯啪地关掉了。偌大的警局仅有三三俩俩的人还在工作，王春彧朝着擦肩而过的同事打了招呼，快步走向停车场。坐进车里的那一刹那，肚子适时地发出咕噜一声。</p><p>车开出院子停在了两三公里外的小吃一条街，王春彧晃悠着钻进了七拐八绕的巷子，食物的香气也愈发浓重。毗邻大学校区的小吃街一直热闹非凡，无论开什么店生意都红红火火。王春彧路过好几个卖烧烤的路边摊，混合着香料的烤肉味让他的肚子更闹腾，他瞥了眼金属托盘里一大摞羊肉串，不可避免想到上个月被举报的地沟油事件，最终还是收了步子，往更前面的沿街小饭店走去。在略显喧闹的酒吧餐厅和居酒屋之间犹豫片刻，他还是选择了看起来更安静温馨的日式深夜食堂。只是他刚刚掀开门帘走进去，就被告知里面没有空位了。</p><p>王春彧轻轻地「啊」了一声，心想自己大约是与晚饭无缘了。他正要转身离开，不远处有个人举起胳膊朝他挥了挥，熟悉的声音在有些狭小的店面里响起，“王老师，来这里坐吧。”</p><p>柚子茶和鸡粥被摆在小小的木制圆桌上，鱼形的瓷盘里装着的却是鸡肉串和盐渍牛舌。王春彧吹散了鸡粥的袅袅热气舀了一小勺，饿了许久的胃终于有了被安抚的感觉。郎东哲举起玻璃杯，冰块和杯壁发出清脆的响声，“碰个杯吧？为了顺利吃到宵夜。”</p><p>王春彧眨眨眼睛拿起了梅酒，沁出的水珠在桌上留下一圈水渍，“也为了庆祝郎法医来到我们南湾支队！”</p><p>居酒屋和旁边的一众路边摊一起坚持营业到现在，并不宽敞的马路被支起的雨棚遮了一大半，俩人弯着腰穿过四五个烧烤架，沾着一身烤肉味和雨水躲进了依旧亮着暖黄色灯光的居酒屋。侍应生像是认出了他们，唯一的空位仍旧是角落里的小圆桌，两杯水和一份菜单安静地摆在桌上。</p><p>“……我前面和小齐阿蒲他们吃了点，你先看吧。”王春彧把菜单转了个方向推到郎东哲跟前。他捧着杯子咕嘟咕嘟喝起来，眼神飘忽四处打量，偶尔和郎东哲对视又快速移开，盯着他背后的手写菜单假装在研究。</p><p>“要再倒杯水吗？”郎东哲问。</p><p>王春彧愣了一下才意识到自己一口气把水都喝光了，不好意思地放下杯子说了声没关系。点完单后俩人相顾无言，旁边一桌的小情侣热烈聊天的对话传过来，王春彧分神听了一耳朵，大约是女孩儿公司一些人云亦云的八卦。</p><p>郎东哲吃了一口免费赠送的餐前小菜，有点辣，他放下筷子，目光落到对面人的脸上。他想王春彧多半是在走神，便不收敛地盯着他瞧，从额前的碎发到鼻尖到托腮的手指，直到王春彧被这股视线逼得不得不回过神来，郎东哲才垂下眼状似无意地问，“在想案子吗？”</p><p>“……啊？嗯……”王春彧心虚地挠挠脸，“我觉得小齐的思路是对的。如果是谋财害命，他放着更容易获得的现金和手机不拿，还要费力地把不好销赃的手表抢了，而且凶器也说不通。犯人选择气手枪之类的凶器，除了对他而言有渠道以外，还有一点是可以远距离杀死被害者。既然如此，他还要跑回尸体边上拿手表，不怕被人发现吗？”他顿了顿又继续道，“比起轻装上阵的夜跑者，从旁边IFC下班的白领更容易成为目标不是吗？”说起案子就会滔滔不绝的王队长自然没有注意到郎法医又替他倒满了一杯饮料，京葱鸡肉从竹签上被剔下来放进碗碟里。郎东哲几乎没有打断他，唯一轻声地插了一句「粥要凉了，趁热喝」。</p><p>剩下的话戛然而止，大脑忽然陷入空白，某一瞬间王春彧像是断电了似的只有眼睛和耳朵还在工作。一股说不清道不明的情绪涌了上来，他甚至有点负气地问，“你有没有在听呀？”问完又觉得语气太过亲昵，只能低下头用筷子戳着可怜的葱段。</p><p>郎东哲抿唇笑了笑，“当然。我的想法和你差不多，只是……我们也许可以再去问问那个报案的司机。他说他在滨江那块拉生意，来回转了几圈，说不定看到了什么。有时候人的记忆会因为刺激而短暂的消失，过段时间可能又会想起来。还有，我们还没找到凶器，也许这也是另一个突破口。”见王春彧又陷入对案子的思考，郎东哲无奈地摇摇头，他倾身上前，胳膊撑在桌子上，俩人之间的距离骤然缩短，“王老师难得请我吃饭，我们就不要聊这些了吧。”</p><p>他很少称呼王春彧为「王老师」，一开始是王队长，从某天开始变成了「春彧」。齐思钧习惯叫他师哥，只有撒娇或者求他办事的时候才会喊一声王老师。不知为何两个称呼在他脑海里画了个等号让王春彧面上一热。他清了清嗓子，小声地问，“那要聊什么……？”</p><p>郎东哲的唇角仍噙着笑意，“明早想吃什么？”</p><p>旁边的小情侣投来惊讶的目光，王春彧抓着玻璃杯的手指无意识地摩挲着。郎东哲的表情自然得像在问明天天气好不好，只有他如临大敌般不晓得怎么回答这个问题。最开始是一碗皮蛋瘦肉粥和一个茶叶蛋，郎东哲说他买多了一个人吃不掉。第二天换成了六个生煎包，据说是店铺优惠买一送一。第三天王春彧的桌上放着一盒牛奶和一个三明治，装在纸盒里套着没有标签的包装纸。他再怎么迟钝也意识到这是出自郎东哲之手，敲开法医办公室的门就见到对方正在收拾桌子，空气里飘着一股荷包蛋的香味。郎东哲见他杵在门口，手里还捏着三明治，“进来坐下吃吗？虽然是实验品，但味道还不错。”</p><p>回想起今早的小馄饨，话到舌尖最终还是吐露出来，王春彧委婉地说，“其实我们都自己去旁边买，你不用每次都帮我带……”</p><p>郎东哲说，“哦，可是石凯说你经常不吃早饭，之前还晕倒在办公室里。”</p><p>王春彧一脸茫然，“……我怎么不记得……”</p><p>郎东哲又问，“我给你造成困扰了吗？”</p><p>这个问题又把王春彧难住了，平日里问话与审讯时的伶牙俐齿都不见了。他看向郎东哲，后者被温暖的橘色灯光包裹，灯光来自于身后墙壁转角处六角形的黑框壁灯，鸡蛋大小的灯泡给予了角落里小小的光源，似乎还有灯芯滋啦的细微声响。他感觉自己心底的隐秘在这片暖光里无所遁形，郎东哲的注视更是能一眼看到他内心最深处的枷锁。</p><p>“可能……是我给你造成了困扰吧。”最终他还是这么说道。玻璃杯里仅剩的冰块慢慢融化成了水，和原本的梅子酒混在一起，飘出淡淡的甜味。</p><p>郎东哲不着痕迹地叹了口气，“春彧，你还记得两年前南湾市的一起连环入室盗窃案吗？”</p><p> </p><p>5.<br/>“……本市将出现大风、降温、降雪的天气，请市民朋友出行……今年可能是最冷的一个冬天哦，前几天才下过小雪，就有很多听众朋友出去堆雪人了啊……插播一条实时快讯，真明路和学院路的十字路口发生严重的交通阻塞，数辆警车刚刚抵达现场——”</p><p>郎东哲摘掉耳机和头盔，甩了甩被压扁的头发，长腿一跨从摩托车上下来。今天特别冷，一大早的气温就跌破冰点，呼出的气都变成一团团白雾。他把头盔挂在车把手上，拔了钥匙揣进兜里，朝着不远处的一家私人诊所走去。路面上仍有些许雪融化的积水，倒映出灰蒙蒙的天空和偶尔掠过的飞鸟。</p><p>诊所里开着充足的暖气，郎东哲把围巾和外套挂在门口的木质衣架上后，安静地坐在诊室门口等待医生。津海支队刚刚侦破了一起社会影响十分恶劣的故意杀人案，为此郎东哲几乎天天会议室解剖室两头跑，作息颠倒和睡眠不足直接导致了第二性征的发情期和易感期紊乱。抑制剂的滥用让他持续低烧、嗅觉罢工，来到南湾市参加研讨会又奔波了几日，头晕目眩到让他不得不联系了好友开几副除了抑制剂以外的药。</p><p>“欸，你来啦？”运营着这家小型私人诊所的医生叫邵明明，前几年因为某个案子结识了郎东哲。虽然小诊所从津海搬到了南湾，俩人的联系倒是没有断。邵明明熟练地替他拿了几盒药开了单子，龙飞凤舞的字占满了一整页，“你先把这顿吃了，剩下的按时服用就行了。”</p><p>药片和热水缓解了些许不适，郎东哲和邵明明道谢后就骑着摩托车离开了。他远远看到一连串红色尾灯，重新戴上耳机就听到前面的交叉口完全堵死了。两三辆警车也随着车流非常缓慢地向前挪动，红色的顶灯随着鸣笛发出危险的信号。</p><p>“……嫌犯驾驶一辆经改装的红色轻便摩托车，从学院路由南向北逃逸……”</p><p>他甫一到交叉路口，右边横七竖八堵着六七辆车，忽然从里面窜出一辆小摩托嗖得从面前飞驰而过。郎东哲合上风镜，一旋车把，踩下油门，引擎发出一阵轰鸣，直追那辆摩托。小摩托似乎对南湾的大小马路十分熟悉，专门往逼仄泥泞的小巷子里钻。郎东哲跟在后面也不减速，一路上撞飞了好几个纸箱和竹筐。在穿过一条狭窄的老式弄堂后，一辆警车猛地在他面前刹车，从车里跳下来一个瘦瘦高高的青年朝他亮出证件，“能不能征用下你的车？”</p><p>郎东哲扫了一眼证件和青年的脸，推开风镜，“上来。”</p><p>对方愣了下立即跨上后座，下一秒摩托车像阵风似地窜了出去，碾过方才的车辙朝着目标快速驶去。小警察的手搭在郎东哲肩上，半个身子探出去，怎么看都是个危险动作，他的声音被风吹散了大半，“我们从旁边的枫林路走！那两条是平行的马路，能堵住他！”郎东哲闻言把他的手放到腰间拍了拍，车轮划过一个漂亮的弧线转向左边喧闹的马路，迅速淹没进车水马龙里。</p><p>警车的鸣笛声在俩人的右前方，前面是一个丁字路口，绿色的信号灯跳出了倒计时。</p><p>25、24、23……</p><p>郎东哲迅速避开非机动车和行人在一辆辆轿车中穿梭，他往右侧马路瞥了一眼隐约可见一闪而过的警灯。小警察单手堪堪搂着他的腰，另一只手按着耳机，“小齐，二手交易市场门口汇合！”</p><p>12、11、10……</p><p>空气里飘来一股清淡的水果香气，明明是冬天，郎东哲却闻到了属于夏天的葡萄柚的甜味，像是冰天雪地里开出了一朵小花。他后知后觉意识到是药效正在逐渐恢复身体的部分机能，扑鼻而来的是属于Omega信息素，也许就属于身后的小警察。郎东哲定定神，转动把手将车速提到最大，宛如一支离弦之箭冲向正在闪烁的绿灯。</p><p>5、4、3……</p><p>摩托车一个转弯急停在马路中央，紧跟着四五辆警车从反方向将路口团团包围。小警察跳下后座拔出枪，飞快地对他说了声谢谢并让他快点离开，“这儿挺危险的，要是受伤就不好了。”郎东哲正要说他算是个同行，不远处那辆红色小摩托正发疯似地飞过来。被紧急疏散的路口由警察组成的屏障铺成一张网，小警察站在最前面对着胸前的对讲机下了命令，就在小摩托冲过来的一瞬间忽然从绿化带里冲出一个人硬生生地将他飞扑在地，俩人在地上滚了好几圈，连带着摩托车都打着旋儿。</p><p>“齐思钧！你不要命啦！！”</p><p>小警察火急火燎地冲上去，人群将他们团团围住。郎东哲吸吸鼻子，似乎嗅到了一丝茉莉花茶的清香，他下意识摸摸后颈，最终还是骑上车消失在了车流中。</p><p> </p><p>王春彧按了按额角，结账前下肚的一杯梅子酒似乎有点上头。方才郎东哲在店里和他说了一个故事，故事里他是另一位主人公，一镜到底将俩人如何追逐犯人的情节描述得堪比电影情节。末了郎东哲说，我第一次见到你不是在那场联谊里，徒留王春彧在脑海里疯狂搜索这段记忆，怔怔地呢喃道你怎么不早点告诉我，就像是电影的尾声，主人公们在遗憾曾经擦肩而过的缘分。</p><p>他当然没有忘记这件事，在拷上嫌犯后他立刻转头去找那位协助警方的优秀市民时早就没有人影了，只有指尖似乎还残留着冰凉的触感。若不是郎东哲的坦言，他实在很难把眼前这位一身西装的精英法医和三年前穿着皮夹克的机车党联想到一起。</p><p>“……我本来不想去参加那个活动，但是没想到能在那儿重新遇到你，我想这也许是一个机会。”雨已经停了，俩人慢慢地沿着人行道往回走，郎东哲手里捧着一杯柚子茶，“原本是周一再来报道的，因为有案子所以就提前来了。”</p><p>王春彧刚从这段故事的冲击中回过神，恍惚半天才接着郎东哲后半句话说，“听说局长亲自去津海要的人，而且你一来就帮了我们很大的忙，很多新来的小警员都可崇拜你了……”话音未落，他便听到郎东哲低低的笑声，稍微侧过脸就能看到他的虎牙，王春彧心头一跳，立刻移开目光，耳边又响起一声喟叹，“春彧，我没那么厉害……”</p><p>横七竖八的小路阻隔了闹市区辟出一块稍显静谧的天地，只有雨珠从屋檐落下的轻响。穿过黝黑狭窄的弄堂，远处路口的街灯像是黑色夜空里唯一一颗星星闪烁着光。公交车站安静地矗立在街灯下，广告牌播放着当红天团演唱会的无声宣传视频，绚烂的画面下滚动着一行行时刻表。王春彧喝了点梅酒，车只能停在院子里，他看了眼到自己家的公交车，还有7分钟才到站。郎东哲插着兜站在一旁刷手机，屏幕在他脸上映出一小块白光。</p><p>“你不开车？”王春彧问。</p><p>“不了，吃得有点多想再散散步。”说完郎东哲把手机揣回口袋。雨后潮湿的空气里开始弥漫起薄雾，让街灯的光变得朦胧又暧昧，把王春彧的记忆拉扯回某个特定的日子。他忍不住摸了摸后颈，指腹触到那片柔软的皮肤，像蛰伏着仍在沉睡的活火山。郎东哲注意到他的动作，他的眼底揉碎了雾气与微光，眼尾露出的笑意是藏不住的温柔。王春彧盯着看了两秒，直到身后远远投来公交车的远光灯才慌乱地收回目光，心如擂鼓般跳动着。</p><p>车轮的声音愈发近了，王春彧仿佛下定了决心开口道，“郎东哲，明天——”</p><p>“春彧，”郎东哲却打断了他的话，像怀着对未知答案的不安，“我们改天再聊，好吗？”他的视线望向白雾迷蒙的夜空，“……今晚没有月亮。”</p><p>公交车吱呀一声合上门，缓缓向前方驶去。郎东哲看它在路口转弯消失在雾气里，便朝着反方向慢慢走着。口袋里的手机忽然震动了一下，他拿出来划开锁屏——</p><p>「王春彧-南湾支队：明天可以点份小笼包吗？」</p><p> </p><p>6.<br/>郎东哲等待的突破口在第二天下午就来了。市政养护公司在清理河道的时候从苏南河捞出来的一堆水葫芦垃圾里发现了一把手枪，苏南河是洺江的支流，交汇处离案发地不到一公里。检验科作了比对后确认是射出那发BB弹的气弹枪，不过上面干干净净的什么指纹都没有，唯一有迹可循的是被磨损大半的疑似商标的图案。</p><p>齐思钧拎起证物袋看了一眼，顺手塞进包里，拍了拍潘宥诚的肩膀说，“我出去一趟，找找枪的线索。”</p><p>潘宥诚应了声好，他正手忙脚乱地整理线索，压根没看到齐思钧的动作。</p><p>南湾市的西面有一大块土地属于矮平房，有些小弄堂窄得只能过一台电瓶车。齐思钧熟门熟路地往里钻，背后隐约可见高楼林立的商业区。他拐过第三条小巷，在第五扇红漆木门前停下，指节轻轻地有节奏地叩击门板。过了几秒，里面传来叮铃咣铛的动静，门吱呀一声朝里开了，探出一张和齐思钧七八分像的脸。</p><p>“喏，有事儿找你。”齐思钧笑咪咪地举起证物袋。</p><p>对方咬着根细烟，皱着眉瞅了他好一会儿，“……你们警察真是麻烦死了。”</p><p>与此同时王春彧和郎东哲刚从郝强小舅子的工作室出来，办公室的冷气让大太阳一晒立刻消散了。王春彧摸着被吹到冰冰凉的胳膊咕哝道，“就算他是个胖子，也没必要这个气温开这么冷的空调吧。”</p><p>郎东哲把车内的空调温度调高，后座的窗户缓缓下降送进来几缕温热的风，“这个于诚像是知道我们来问什么，把所有的回答都准备得一丝不苟，就连时间都很精确。”</p><p>“他的不在场证明看起来相当充分。”王春彧翻阅着笔记本，“可是我总觉得哪里很奇怪。于诚是个小有名气的荐股人，早先年还老老实实地研究市场，自从和一些公子哥勾搭上了就变了。之前文韬他们手里那个大案，于诚没少掺和，但感觉风头不对就早早溜了。虽然钱只赚了一点，但至少没进局子。”</p><p>郎东哲边开车边说，“……我们一圈问下来，郝强身边的人基本上都有不在场证明。有买凶杀人的可能性吗？”</p><p>“那也得先找到这个「凶」才行。”王春彧揉揉眉心又按了按肩膀，在车座里稍稍活动了下脖子。</p><p>“很累吗？”郎东哲问，“一会儿休息的时候给你按按。”</p><p>“唔……还好，习惯了。”</p><p>恰好信号灯跳成了红色，郎东哲腾出手捏了捏王春彧左侧的肩颈，僵硬的肌肉立刻泛起酸胀，惹得王春彧忍不住缩脖子想躲开郎东哲的手。</p><p>“知道疼了？”郎东哲收回手，指节扫过王春彧涨红的耳垂，“不好好吃早饭的习惯、不好好运动的习惯，你还有什么习惯我不知道，嗯？”</p><p>上挑的尾音像是把车里本就稀少的冷气都吹散了，王春彧只觉双颊发热，挥着小本子装模作样地扇风，心虚地狡辩道，“我可是有健身房年卡的……”</p><p>郎东哲一下子笑出声，“是去洗澡的吧。”</p><p>王春彧还想反驳，手机铃声制止了他尚未说出口的话。他气鼓鼓地瞥了郎东哲一眼按下通话键，“小齐，怎么了？”另一头的人不知在说什么，语速非常快，郎东哲的余光看到王春彧眉头紧锁，握着水笔一下下敲着膝盖。</p><p>“出什么事儿了？”</p><p>王春彧放下手机，“两个消息。那把气弹枪的来源找到了，是南湾一家叫战地联盟的野战游戏俱乐部，小齐和小赵已经去调查了。还有件事，你还记得那个报案的顺风车司机陶宏吗？”</p><p>郎东哲点点头，“当然。”</p><p>“潘潘总觉得他名字眼熟，去派出所问了下才知道，半个月前这个陶宏的哥哥海鲜过敏去世了。因为是点的外卖，家属还在和餐厅协商赔偿的事情，都要闹上法院了。这家餐厅是做广式烧腊饭的，送的小菜和汤都没有海鲜，但是死者胃部的残留物里发现了虾。”</p><p>“家属要求解剖？”郎东哲问。</p><p>“嗯，报告已经拿到了。”王春彧说，“另外还有个问题。死者点的单人套餐，里面有一份烧腊饭、一份蔬菜和一份汤，但是桌上有四个外卖盒。给他送外卖的小哥记得很清楚袋子里是三个一次性塑料盒，因为袋子装不下第四个。”</p><p>“也就是说，这第四个外卖盒里装着能让他过敏的海鲜，并且他在不知情的情况下吃了。”</p><p>王春彧思忖片刻缓慢开口道，“你觉得，陶宏和于诚……会有联系吗？”</p><p>郎东哲把车停在公安局门口，此时正值傍晚，落日西沉，霞光从薄云里透出来，他望着高悬头顶的警徽道，“只要案犯进入过犯罪现场，就意味着和现场发生了接触，就会留下痕迹证据。人与人之间的联系也是一样，如果陶宏和于诚曾经接触过，那我们一定会找到线索。”</p><p> </p><p>股票大厅的监控视频摆在于诚面前时，他在室温25°的办公室里汗如雨下，不停地用手帕擦着脸。视频里他和陶宏坐在大厅椅子里，中间隔着一个空位，但身体倾斜的角度显示俩人正在交谈，右下角是拍摄日期「2019-7-8 10：47」。</p><p>“这样的监控还有好几个，我想于先生应该不想看了吧。”齐思钧合上笔记本电脑。他面无表情的样子和先前走访时大相径庭，让于诚如坐针毡，偏偏旁边的王春彧表情仍是温和平静，语调也平缓有礼，更是无形中给了他巨大的压力。他又抹了把脸哆哆嗦嗦说，“我、我是认识这个陶宏，他炒股，我给他推、推荐了几支股票，就这样……”</p><p>像是料到他会这么说，王春彧开口道，“于先生记得花园路76弄4号701室的房子吗？”</p><p>于诚一愣，吞吞吐吐道，“……没、没印象了。”</p><p>“没印象还是不知道？”齐思钧不给他思考的时间，“这间房子的房东是您的朋友，今年五一节出去旅游的时候可是把钥匙给您了呀。”</p><p>“不、不是，那又怎么样？我姐夫那案子我有不在场证明啊！”于诚像是在给自己壮胆似地嗓门一下子大了。</p><p>“于先生，我提醒你一下，我们现在在说的是另一起案子。”王春彧从笔记本里抽出一张照片摆在茶几上，于诚眼神飘忽，眼珠子转了好几圈才小心翼翼落在相片上，“我、我不认识这人。”</p><p>“正常，通常外卖员也不会记得户主的容貌。”齐思钧冷不丁地插了一句。见于诚睁圆双眼，嘴唇都在颤抖，齐思钧继续说道，“5月3日，陶远点了份广式烧腊外卖，外卖员踩着点在晚上八点一刻的时候送到了。接着，八点二十的时候，又有一位外卖员敲了陶远的门，补送了一份汤，汤里面有冬瓜和剁碎的虾段。那天正好有英超比赛，陶远急着看球，所以也没有发现那晚汤里有他绝对不能碰的东西。”</p><p>王春彧接口道，“于先生，您送外卖的时候戴着棒球帽穿了件不合季节的外套，对面住户可是看到了您的背影。而且我想，您大概觉得自己绝对不会被查到，所以手套也没有戴吧。”</p><p>齐思钧站了起来，冰冷的目光俯视着早就说不出话来的于诚，“有什么话和我们回公安局说吧。”</p><p> </p><p>7.<br/>王春彧和齐思钧隔着单向防爆玻璃目睹了于诚招供的全过程。谋财害命的俗套故事，主角居然还要算上郝强的老婆于莺，为了遗产和弟弟联手参与了这起交换杀人。那碗致命的汤是于莺煮的，她本就擅长厨艺料理，却没想到让它成为了杀人的凶器。</p><p>“陶宏呢？”</p><p>“已经派人去他家蹲点了，他邻居说最近几天那屋子都没有动静。”</p><p>齐思钧畏寒似地抱着胳膊，“……这是跑了？”</p><p>“跑不了，只要用身份证登记酒店宾馆，还是买汽车火车票，我们马上就会知道。他的几个狐朋狗友那儿也派人了。”王春彧说完关切地看着他，“是不是不舒服？”他闻到了一股很淡的清爽的橘子味，像是从齐思钧的领口飘出来。</p><p>齐思钧下意识拢了拢外套，摇摇头说没事，可能是昨晚空调吹着了。他的视线从审讯室里的男人身上移开，落在了窗框下方有些裂纹的墙皮。王春彧没再说什么，橘子的香气随着齐思钧的动作淡了些，他忽然想起来，似乎唐九洲的信息素就是这个味道。</p><p>回到办公室后，一股疲倦感如潮水般袭来。王春彧靠着椅背闭了会儿眼睛，又投入到寻找陶宏的工作中。被夹在一沓资料里的手机忽然震动起来，他一目十行快速浏览所有的报告，看也没看就摸索着把手机的响铃按掉了。就在这时小赵猛地推开门冲进来喊道，“队长，找着陶宏了！”王春彧刷地站起来，本就歪歪扭扭堆着的纸张哗啦啦散了一地，连带着他的手机也啪唧掉地上了。他赶紧拾起来，「记得吃抑制剂」几个字伴随闹钟的小标志大剌剌地躺在屏幕里。</p><p>“师哥，快走吧！”齐思钧在门口催促道。</p><p>王春彧看了眼桌上的药盒，只把手机揣回兜里三两步跟着跑出去了。</p><p>陶宏的暂住地在一个老式小区里，物业和居委会急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，一见到王春彧马上围过来七嘴八舌问情况，王春彧原本就有点发懵的脑袋更胀，赶紧让齐思钧出言安抚，然后问道，“平时是哪位上门比较多？”</p><p>一个约莫五十多岁的中年男人犹疑着举起手，王春彧点点头，“您跟我来。”</p><p>五号楼在两栋楼的中间，一共六层，一梯三户。陶宏的房子在五楼，隔壁都是上班族，正好不在家。居委负责人走在前面，身后跟着五六个刑警，楼下和小区的出入口也全部封锁。王春彧朝他使了个眼色，负责人吞了口口水敲敲门，好一会儿里面才传来不耐烦的一声，“谁啊？”</p><p>“物业！六号楼和四号楼都停水啦，咱们楼楼下也有人反应水忽大忽小，所以我们来看看情况！”齐思钧猫着腰整个人卡在负责人和门之间，手掌贴着门板慢慢滑到门缝。</p><p>里面又安静了一会儿，悉悉索索一阵过去后，有人磨磨蹭蹭走到门口旋开门锁，一边开门一边说，“麻烦快点，还要洗澡呢……”门刚开一道缝，那人话音就被震碎在一声巨响中，齐思钧猛地踹开门，直接将那人撞翻在地，一把握住双臂牢牢反钳在背后。身后四五个人迅速压进去，王春彧恰好和客厅里的陶宏四目相对，后者立刻翻过茶几径直往里头的小房间冲。王春彧把手枪插回枪套，长腿一迈踢开木质门，以冲刺的速度飞扑过去，两个人撞碎了小阳台的玻璃门摔出去，玻璃哗啦一声碎了满地，有几块碎玻璃从五楼直接掉了下去。</p><p>王春彧压着陶宏上了背铐，把他交给进来的其他刑警。他撑着膝盖站起来，一阵又一阵虚热袭来，额头上全是沁出的冷汗，一抬胳膊才发现被碎玻璃划出了几道伤口正在淌血。齐思钧见他胳膊一片红，吓得赶紧拿纸巾给他擦了擦，“师哥你没事吧！”</p><p>“小伤，你王哥我什么场面没见过。”王春彧还有心情开玩笑，他忍着脚步虚浮和齐思钧一道走出去，远远就看到郎东哲倚着车门等在小区门口。王春彧赶紧把齐思钧的外套扯下来套上，胳膊一抬还有点疼。他快步朝郎东哲走去，“你怎么来了？”</p><p>郎东哲瞥了眼那件不合身的外套，而后默不作声地盯着他看，镜片后的眼珠乌沉沉的黑。王春彧靠近一些他就能闻到一丝葡萄柚的气味，在这片污浊的空气里尤为明显。他想起十几分钟前在对方桌上看见的未开封的抑制剂，结合最近的日期瞬间明白了什么。刑侦出动的动静并不小，他便立刻开车追了过来，果不其然发现王春彧像个被剥开的柚子似的暴露在太阳底下肆无忌惮地散发着好闻的香气。</p><p>“郎……法医？”王春彧伸出手在他面前挥了挥，却被郎东哲一把攥住往车里带。一用劲儿就扯到了伤口，王春彧下意识嗷了一嗓子就要缩手，等对上郎东哲更黑的脸色才后知后觉地意识到自己暴露彻底。他甚至来不及阻止郎东哲扒他的外套，周围还没离开的小警员们都投来诧异的目光，王春彧想自己的脸一定红透了。</p><p>直到回局里，郎东哲都惜字如金到王春彧一路上如坐针毡，他乖乖就着保温杯里的温水吃了药，郎东哲的手心里又躺着一颗大白兔奶糖。他嘀咕了声谢谢，剥开糖纸把奶糖塞进嘴里，药没那么苦了。本打算找个时间和郎东哲好好谈谈，但随着陶宏的落网几乎全队脚不沾地，等王春彧终于能喘口气窝在小沙发里休息时，已经过了三天了。</p><p>“你和郎法医吵架啦？”齐思钧掀开盖拌着开杯乐，一股海鲜汤的香味立刻扑出来。</p><p>王春彧叹了口气，抱着靠垫侧过身体，“没有啊……”俩人只是冷战，准确地说是郎东哲单方面不和他说话。除了必要的工作交流，郎东哲都窝在他的法医办公室里，偶尔从刑侦支队门口路过只留下一团冷气。</p><p>齐思钧想了想说，“哇，上次他这么生气还是你去酒吧调查吧？”</p><p>王春彧愣了下，把脸埋进抱枕里嗯了一声。就是那次行动，把当时他和郎东哲一下子拉近到一个尴尬的距离。明明是小说里最庸俗的桥段，会被读者摒弃的狗血情节，却成了他心底角落里柔软的秘密。</p><p> </p><p>8.<br/>五颜六色的灯球旋转着映射出光怪陆离又炫目的光，巨型音响播出着震耳欲聋的音乐，旁边的白色幕布上正实况转播欧洲顶级足球联赛，球场里的欢呼声和酒吧里的喧闹差点让王春彧的耳朵报废。他艰难地在舞动的人群中穿梭，想挪到中心吧台找了个空位坐下。那边相对安静一些，卡座里大多数人也都在低声交谈。当第三个人试图把胳膊挂在他身上时，王春彧的手腕被人一下握住了。只见那个小伙悻悻地收回手，他转头一瞧，拉住自己的人居然是郎东哲。郎东哲换了副黑框眼镜，冷着脸的样子还有点唬人。他半搂着王春彧从舞池中穿过走到吧台，俩人找了个空位坐下，王春彧这才发现他穿着撞色薄卫衣和牛仔裤，一双短靴踩在高脚椅上，倒是和这里的环境十分相衬。</p><p>“你怎么也来了？”王春彧压低声音问。</p><p>郎东哲喝了一口酒，“你又不喝这个，也不看球赛，更不会跳舞，一个人坐在这里反倒最显眼。”</p><p>王春彧顿时有种被小看的感觉，“……谁说我不喝……”他拿着玻璃杯抿了一小口，凑到郎东哲那边快速说道，“你身后四点钟方向那个人。”</p><p>郎东哲闻言勾住他脖子忽然凑上来，嘴唇几乎贴着王春彧耳廓，“我去看看，你就待在这儿。”</p><p>王春彧肉眼可见地一颤，而郎东哲已经松开他拿着杯子晃悠着走过去了。他摸了摸有些热乎乎的耳垂小声咕哝道离这么近干嘛。状似不经意回头一瞧，郎东哲已经坐在目标的身边攀谈起来，俩人的目光时不时投向这里，让王春彧如芒在背。这时，有个年轻人坐到他身边，一股刺鼻的劣质香水味呛得王春彧鼻子直痒。他的手边又多了一杯威士忌，焦糖色的液体恰好没过圆形冰块。</p><p>“不介意吧？”那人开口道。</p><p>王春彧不着痕迹地往旁边挪了挪，“……你好。”</p><p>接下来十分钟，对方都在滔滔不绝着自己的职业和情感经历，胳膊几乎要贴上王春彧的手腕。而他压根没怎么听这通高谈阔论，他更想知道郎东哲和刑侦盯上的那个目标到底在干什么。当他第三次用喝酒掩饰自己打量四周的动作时，那人直接伸手按住了他的脖子，拇指甚至伸进领口轻轻地划过后颈的皮肤，“后面那个人是你对象？别看了，他和那个光头聊得热火朝天呢……”</p><p>酒气和香精的味道熏得王春彧有些头晕。他的右腿撑在地上随时准备挣脱这个堪比性骚扰的动作，“……这和你没关系吧。”</p><p>“当然有啊。”那人凑得更近了，冲着他咧嘴一笑，“你的味道我喜欢，要不我们去后——操！”</p><p>郎东哲不知何时走了过来，一把抓住对方搁在王春彧后颈作乱的手往反方向拧，整个人横在俩把椅子中间，居高临下地俯视着那人说，“拿着你的酒快滚。”物色猎物失败的青年连酒杯都不要了，捂着手腕骂骂咧咧地走了。郎东哲盯着他的背影直到看不见了才回过身，刚想问王春彧还好吗，警察先生一头栽进了他怀里。</p><p>“怎么了？”郎东哲扶起他的肩膀。</p><p>王春彧按着太阳穴小声地说道，“没事儿，就一阵头晕。你那边呢？”</p><p>郎东哲替他要了杯水，“他就是个小兵，上面还有个老板。我给了他电话订了些货，回队里我们得讨论接下来的行动。你还好吗？你的脸很红……”</p><p>王春彧像个快要没电的小熊玩偶，垂着脑袋迷迷糊糊地好像是听清了郎东哲的话。他努力回忆刚刚发生的一切，视线落在郎东哲塞给他的玻璃杯，里面的水泛起阵阵波纹。他隐约想起来那股难闻的香水味，也许是那里面掺了什么才让他浑身不舒服。</p><p>“他给你喝什么了？”郎东哲拉着他飞快地冲向洗手间，在门口摆了个正在清扫的立牌后立刻把门反锁。王春彧几乎站不住了，靠着洗手台缓缓坐到地上，瓷砖很凉，但他一点也感觉不到冷。他一只手扶着台面，浑浑噩噩地就要往前倒，郎东哲赶紧搂住他，“……春彧，哪里不舒服？吐出来会不会好点？”</p><p>王春彧摇摇头，他只觉得脑袋发懵浑身脱力，舌头推拒着郎东哲的手指，又似乎听到对方低声骂了句什么。渐渐的，一开始那种难受劲儿过去了，王春彧的意识有些回笼，可身体还是软绵绵的，只能倚着郎东哲，脑袋无意识地蹭着他的肩窝，“……好凉……”裸露在外的皮肤像是比常人低几个温度，让王春彧认无法克制地贴上去。</p><p>郎东哲就这么环抱着他，轻轻地拍了拍他的脸，声音有点哑，“……春彧，还好吗？知道我是谁吗？”</p><p>王春彧勉强抬起头，失焦的眸子里倒映着他的身影。他张了张嘴，不知含糊地说了什么，又像只树袋熊似地搂住了郎东哲，后颈的皮肤慢慢溢出一阵阵果香。郎东哲就像捧着一只新鲜可口的大柚子，源源不断的香味冲击着他紧绷的理智。偏偏王春彧还不老实，扭着身体动来动去，嘴唇擦过郎东哲下巴时被忍无可忍的法医先生捧着脸径直亲了下去。葡萄柚的气味渐渐淡了，他又闻到了熟悉的茉莉花茶清香。</p><p>手指触碰到腺体发热的皮肤，王春彧过电似地颤了下，相依的唇齿间溢出一丝呻吟。并不宽敞的洗手间几乎被这股柚子混合着茶香的味道充盈。郎东哲听到反锁的门口杂乱的脚步声，下意识抱紧怀里的人。他强迫自己冷静下来，手指解开王春彧领口的第一颗扣子，“……抱歉。”</p><p>牙齿刺破皮肤的一瞬间，王春彧一下子抓紧了郎东哲的衣服，痛得直往他冰凉的怀里拱。意识被抽离的前一秒，他恍惚间看到一颗黑色的星星划过的星轨。他迷糊地想，自己还没好好看过郎东哲的耳钉呢。</p><p>郎东哲架着王春彧从酒吧后面出来时把等在外面的齐思钧吓了一大跳。他赶紧下车，俩人把王春彧弄进车后座半躺着，“我师哥这是怎么了？”</p><p>“被盯上了。”郎东哲没啥表情的脸齐思钧愣是看出怒火中烧的情绪来。他看了眼不省人事的王春彧，又看了看正脱下手表活动手腕的郎东哲似乎懂了什么，“……行，我先带师哥回去了。抓捕方案我们回头再议。”郎东哲点点头，裹挟着一股冷气又消失在漆黑的后巷里。</p><p> </p><p>“你是不知道，后来治安管理队顺藤摸瓜抓了多少人。还有那个给你下药的，抓到的时候都被打成了猪头。”齐思钧啧啧了几声，“……所以你们俩到底怎么啦？”</p><p>王春彧叹了口气，小声道，“其实也没什么……”他把自己发情期快到了没吃药被郎东哲抓包的事情说了个大概，对面齐思钧眼神越来越亮，他的声音就越来越低，最后自暴自弃地陷进沙发里，“我那是为了及时保护人民财产安……”</p><p>“行啦！”齐思钧打断了他的义正言辞，“难道你打算一直这样？好好谈谈呗。我和你赌100块钱，他肯定对你有意思。”</p><p>“这种必输的局，我才不赌。”</p><p>“哼！”</p><p> </p><p>9.<br/>王春彧一直磨蹭到局里大半人都走光了才装模做样收拾好东西，从办公室一路心理建设到法医科门口，深吸一口气敲敲门。门缝里还透着光，可里面没有人应答，王队长动作比脑子快，直接拧开门把手打开门，法医科里空无一人。正当他有些不知所措时，郎东哲从背后突然冒出来，“你堵在门口干什么？”</p><p>“啊？你不在啊……”王春彧被吓了一跳，心虚得仿佛做坏事被逮了个正着。他清了清嗓子，无比自然地问道，“我来问你要不要一起吃个晚饭？”</p><p>郎东哲整理文件的手顿了顿，“我一会儿还有点事，就不吃了。”</p><p>万万没想到被直接拒绝，王春彧尴尬地「哦」了一声，手指不自觉地捻了捻裤子口袋。他摸了摸后脑勺，点点头说了句好，正要离开时齐思钧从经侦那边跑过来，脑袋探进办公室，声调莫名提高了不少，“师哥原来你在这啊！等会儿一起吃饭，心理诊所的高材生大帅哥一会儿来，是个优质单身Alpha哦！”他边说边朝王春彧眨眼睛，就连蒲熠星也状似路过的提了一嘴,“双学位，还比你小，过了这个村就没这个店了。”</p><p>“他没空。”</p><p>一个「行」字硬生生卡在喉咙口，王春彧回头看了眼郎东哲，“我什么时候……”</p><p>“啊？西餐也不吃吗？”齐思钧一边刷手机一边把大众点评翻出来举在王春彧面前，“必吃排行榜和黑珍珠榜双料第一名诶。”</p><p>“郎法医你也可以一起来。”蒲熠星推推眼镜，“人家说可以带同事。”</p><p>不知道是不是王春彧的错觉，「同事」俩字被蒲熠星咬字特别重。</p><p>郎东哲走上前，右手扶住王春彧的腰，对蒲熠星和齐思钧说，“我晚上和春彧一起吃饭，就不和你们去了。”</p><p>看着俩人一道离开的背影，齐思钧默默给蒲熠星竖了大拇指。蒲熠星搭着他的肩膀叹了口气，“你们王队长的饭是蹭不到了，只能蹭你家的了。”</p><p> </p><p>王春彧摇下车窗，湿热的风呼啦啦灌进来。电台里正预报着未来3小时内就要有雷阵雨，他透过挡风玻璃望出去，厚厚的云把黑夜遮得严严实实，偶尔能听见一两声低沉的雷鸣。他又看向右手边亮着灯的药店，郎东哲的身影隐隐约约映在玻璃门上。一路上他快把手机屏幕戳烂了，没话找话地和郎东哲聊了几句，车里的气氛比外面的空气还沉闷。</p><p>郎东哲拎着几盒药回到车里，身上有一股冷气，像是店里低温过度的空调。雨滴滴答答地开始落下，他的衣服上也有些水渍。</p><p>王春彧关了窗转头好奇地问道，“不舒服吗？”</p><p>郎东哲说，“嗯，抑制剂没有了。”</p><p>车继续行驶在南湾市雨夜的马路上，车外雨势渐渐变大，水珠被风吹到猛烈地砸在车窗玻璃上，又让雨刷推成一道道细流飞速淌落。车里也只有雨刷尽责工作的声响，王春彧盯着折射出霓虹灯光的水纹色块，余光偷偷打量着郎东哲的侧脸。微信里是齐思钧发给他的聚餐合照，据说照片的C位就是今天的主角。王春彧点开照片放大，看着屏幕上年轻医生帅气的脸庞，心想他们倒是没有胡说。</p><p>“在看什么？”郎东哲突然开口。</p><p>王春彧立刻按黑了手机屏，“哦，小齐发来的照片。”</p><p>沉默片刻，郎东哲又问道，“……你很想去吗？”</p><p>“如果你问我想不想吃照片里的牛排，我当然是想啊。”手机震动了下，王春彧划开一看是对方发来的好友申请，他自言自语咕哝着，“哦，原来是周峻纬医生。”低头翻聊天记录的王队长自然是没看到郎东哲的视线，他刚要点「同意」，手机就被郎东哲唰地抽走了。偏偏齐思钧发来一条语音直接被外放，「哇师哥你怎么拒绝了啊快点同意人家的申请啊，要靠你把小周医生——」</p><p>车停在王春彧家楼下。</p><p>一条条新的微信消息提示似乎让郎东哲有些烦躁。他握着方向盘，垂着眼眸盯着明明灭灭的手机屏不知在想什么。</p><p>王春彧轻叹一声，“你在和我生气吗？因为之前我没有及时吃抑制剂就出任务。”</p><p>郎东哲怔了半响，最终投降般说道，“……我可能也是在生自己的气。可是我好像又没有立场这么做。”</p><p>王春彧望向车外的瓢泼大雨，“我们刑侦就是这样，忙起来别说抑制剂，吃饭睡觉都得靠后。我不敢保证以后还会不会发生，但是……”他眨了眨眼睛，把手机拿过来打开日历放在郎东哲面前，“……你监督我？”</p><p>郎东哲难得露出手足无措的神情，他迟疑地握住王春彧拿着手机的手诚恳坦白道，“其实，上次在酒吧我就知道了……”</p><p>王春彧顿时红了脸，就连耳垂都在发烫，说话语速也变快了，“行了我饿啦要去吃饭了。”说罢就要抽回手，郎东哲解开驾驶座的安全带倾身向前，手撑在王春彧耳朵旁的车窗玻璃上，鼻尖儿都要碰上了，“你还想去那个饭局？”</p><p>被他这么盯着，王春彧倒是噗嗤笑出声，“好啦，这个周医生马上要来我们队报道了，他主要负责犯罪侧写那一块的，以后就是同事了。本来今天我们两个都应该去的，谁知道有位口是心非的法医直接拒绝了……”</p><p>“对啊，我就是不同意。”郎东哲稍稍偏过头，吻轻轻浅浅落在王春彧的唇角。</p><p>王春彧注视着他，窗外的风雨呼啸似乎在此刻都归于寂静。他似乎闻到雨水的气味，混杂一丝不同以往的冰凉气息。他忽然想到被扔在车后座的抑制剂，想到当时在酒吧里即使脑袋浑噩到意识不清也记着触碰到的一片凉意，又想到郎东哲那颗黑色的星星耳钉——他平时都不会戴，耳垂上徒留下小小的耳洞。王春彧伸出手，指腹擦过那个耳洞，落在郎东哲的颈间，他听见自己问道，“……我能闻一下你的信息素吗？”</p><p>郎东哲微微睁大了双眼，他维持着这个姿势没有动，说话的时候气息都扑向王春彧的耳朵，“春彧，我刚刚买了抑制剂，你知道这意味着什么吗？”</p><p>“我知道，我就是想……”他的话随着郎东哲的拥抱戛然而止。Alpha后颈的腺体离他很近，他像是被股冷冽的气息包裹了，整个人坠入了一片冰天雪地。他说不清郎东哲的信息素是什么味道的，也许是雪、是冰川，又或许只是酒杯里小小的冰块，它们本该没有味道的。可车里似乎被这股清冷填满了，像积雪消融、冰川融化，最后都变成了水沁入他的皮肤。葡萄柚的味道被勾出来，丝丝缕缕像细密的线缠绕着相拥的俩人。</p><p>郎东哲适时地松开他，亲了亲他的嘴唇，“下不为例。”</p><p>王春彧笑弯了眼睛，“不像你啊。”</p><p>郎东哲收敛好自己的信息素，“春彧，我没你想得那么厉害啊……”</p><p> </p><p>周峻纬来报道的那天恰好是个大晴天，气温一路攀升要破30度。他刚踏进刑侦办公室就被四五声拉炮吓到，漫天飞舞的彩片纷纷扬扬飘下来。王春彧带头鼓掌，热烈欢迎队伍里又多了一员精兵强将。为了弥补那天没能请周峻纬吃晚饭，中午一群人在食堂又补了一顿，食堂师傅看在王春彧的面上给他们开小灶，多炒了好几个菜。</p><p>由于刑侦队被抽调了几个骨干警员去协助经侦，直到傍晚办公室里都没剩几个人。郎东哲来找王春彧时只有他桌上那盏灯还亮着，王春彧戴着眼镜还对着电脑屏幕敲键盘，手边摞着一沓文件夹。</p><p>“还在忙？”郎东哲坐到他旁边，脑袋凑过去看着密密麻麻的宋体字。</p><p>王春彧伸了个懒腰，“马上好了。”</p><p>“待会儿去吃饭吗？”郎东哲清了清嗓子，“环贸顶楼西餐厅。”</p><p>“哇，我听到了什么。”王春彧笑道，“你还惦记着那顿晚饭啊？”</p><p>郎东哲一本正经道，“这家店肯定比他们去的那家好吃。”</p><p>“那周末去不行吗？”</p><p>“你没看天气预报，后面又开始下雨了。今天难得晴天，窝在家里太浪费了。”</p><p>王春彧敲完最后一个字关了电脑，他一起身就被郎东哲握住手腕轻轻地晃了晃，“真的吗，没有别的理由了？”</p><p>郎东哲温柔地注视着他，“那，就当作我们第一次约会。”</p><p>因为今晚的月色很美啊。</p><p>-完-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>